


Spirit of death

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Series: Petit-Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when the guardians get to know Jack s boyfriend Harry, the spirit of children s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first installment in my Petit-Harry series, all stories will be seperete from each other but they share on common thing and that is my basic Harry, he will be looking the same but he will be incorporated inside the different verses. 
> 
> But on with this story that will be a two shot.

It was three days after Christmas and the guardians were gathered inside one of North’s cozy rooms. It had been decorated in Christmas colors and had a big tree also decorated but it had been filled with every guardians own and special flare. Sandy had sprinkled the whole thing with his golden dream sand, Toothiana had made multiple rainbow-colored feathers, Bunny did paint some rather spectacular eggs that was hanged from almost every branch, North had put up the usual Christmas decorations but also filled the tree with small non-magical orbs being copies of his snow globes and Jack had filled it with sparkling snowflakes in the most decorative of patterns. 

Now they were all sitting in front of the fire and relaxing, it had been the second Christmas since their defeat of Pitch and they felt that now they could relax for real with it being like usual again with the little changes of a certain winter spirit and the guardians eagerness to help each other in their different works. 

But they could feel something was not completely right with their newest member, he was fidgety and looking at the clock above the fireplace every few minutes. They all was wondering what he was waiting for, it was not like Jack to notice time and he was more hyped up than usual. But they waited instead and thought that Jack would tell them if it concerned them. So when he a half hour later excused himself and took off, they didn´t ask where he was going. He didn´t come back that evening or for the next week and they started to worry. But soon Sandy got a glimpse of him, he was above England when a white and blue blur zoomed past him followed by a black blur. Sandy thought it was Jack but he couldn´t know for sure and the black thing he couldn´t even distinguish if it was human or not. Soon they were gone and he didn´t think more of it, Jack had always been a free spirit, trying to tie him down was impossible. 

But when they saw Jack the next time he was more hyped up and happy than usual. When Tooth asked him about his good mood and the reason for it, he just blushed and stammerd forth an excuse that none of them belived. They let it be for the time being, waiting for the winter spirit to come to them, but they were curious. The pattern continued and almost everytime they saw Jack he was happy and smiling like a loon. Soon Bunny´s paitience was gone and he asked Jack one day when they all had gatherd at his place to help with the painting of the Easter eggs.

"Jack, was wondering, what is it that yea do when you dissapear for the week?"

"Nothing special, why?" Jack´s, word didn´t mach his face, it was split in a broad grin and his cheeks were a light pink.

"For being nothing special, you sure seem happy."

"Well, I..." he paused, exhaled a breath, like he was gathering courage "I was seeing my boyfriend."

At first everyone was sitting stock still, not a sound was heard and Jack almost fled thinking they would hate him. But soon he was engulfed in a tight hug and his vision was filled with multicolored feathers.

"Oh, Jack I´m so happy for you, have you been together long? Who is it? How did you meet?" the questions were bubbeling from Tooth, she released him and smiled at his big grin.

"Ok, easy, I can´t answer them all at once." 

The other male guardians were also smiling and the looked encouranging when Jack seemed to hasitate. All three of them nodding for him so continue.

"Well, we have been together for ten years last December, and we met when I was spreading snow in England that year."Jack was looking nostalgic and he was remebering the first time he caught sight of those emerald green eyes.

"Then, who is it?" This time it was Bunny asking.

"Harry Potter, ..." But before Jack could continue a gasp came from all of the guardians and everyone had paled to an almost sickly white.

"What´s wrong?" Jack looked confused.

"Jack, are you aware of his posistion? As a spirit I mean." North asked him, hoping Jack was just not aware of the green-eyed spirit´s occupation.

"Of course." North sucked in a breath, Jack was aware and by the sound of his voice he didn´t care. "He is the spirit of children´s death, that´s the whole reason I met him. We go very well together, winter and death." Jack was looking even more confused, why were they looking so afraid and dissapointed.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Jack was confused, why were they looking so glomy.

"Jack, how can you say that? How could you..." Tooth was almost crying, "Your a guardian, how can you say that you and that, that murderer go well together."

Before Jack could answer Bunny was infront of him, also with a disapointed look.

"Jack, how could you? It´s not right, it is as Tooth said, you’re a guardian how can you even stand that person..."

Jack was rather shocked, he had never anticipated this reaction from his felllow guardians, but once again before he could say anything he was interrupted by North.

"Jack, the Death bringer is not someone you should asociate with, why the Man in moon create him I never know, he is even worse than Pitch. He kills children..." But before North could continue he was intrerupted by Jack, a very shaky Jack and he was looking down on the floor his stick hanging loosly from his hand.

"How could I, how could I. How could YOU, you don´t know him at all, have you ever talked to him. Harry is the most sensitive and caring person I know, if it´s someone wothy of being a guardian, it would be him. You don´t even know what he is doing, he doesn´t cause children´s death, he helps them."

"But Jack, every spirit knows that when Harry goes to a child, he stays for some time and when he leaves the home at least one child has died in the house. So how can you say he doesn´t bring death?"

"Have any of you seen the child prior to Harry´s visit?" When all of them shoke their heads he sighned, and continued "Harry is does not kill children, as you proabebly know there are children that die every day, be it from sickness or accidents, but they die it´s a fact of life. And Harry knows when a child will die, he goes to them and comforts them, makes the transision much, much easier for the children. He doesn´t kill them, he helps them go over because they are already dying."

When the guardians heard Jack´s explenation they all got a look of awe and understanding in their eyes, how many times had they not stumbled on a sick child and they could do nothing, all of them had tried, giving the child more spectacular presents to try and make them happy again. But it had often just gotten them to smile a small smile, before going back to their more sad state of mind, waiting for their days to end. When they now heard that it was person that could help those children the felt relived and they all appologised to Jack. And he smiled, glad that he could make a difference for his loved one. He knew first hand the scorn and hate that had met Harry when he showed himself to other spirits, Jack himself had had the same hate heaped on him for some time before he bacame a guardian, just because the other spririts saw his winter as a way of killing the world, not letting it rest like Jack knew he did. 

"So, Jack, next time can you bring Harry? I think everyone would like to meet him." Tooth had a soft smile and was fisting her hands infront of her chest, looking rather förväntansfull.

"I´ll have to ask him but I think it´s gonna be okey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was happy, flying over the Atlantic at the moment, today the guardians had a meeting and after it they all had agreed to meet with Harry. When Jack had come over to Harry, that day and explained how he had convinced his friends of Harry´s innocense, Harry had hugged and thanked him. 

Soon Jack had landed at the North Pole and the meeting between the guardians had taken place, not that they got much done, everyone was anticipating the death spirits arraival. Soon after they had finished, they heard a melodius voice speaking just down the hall, they were in the globe room were North had put up a meeting table, the voice quieted and they heard the tell tale sound of a yeti´s speech pattern. Wich nobody understood, except North whom couldn´t hear what was beeing said. Soon the yeti stopped and a clinging sound of luaghter came from the voice. Jack was smiling so big his face would have split in two if it could and the others understood that the voice must belong to their guest.

Soon the yeti rounded the corner and a person followed him, the young man was not what they had expected from the death spirit. His hair was midnight black and really long, if not for the high braid it was placed in, the hair would have reached his thighs but at the moment the braid finished just at the end of his back. His face was rather feminine looking, and had they not known he was a boy he could have easely been misstaken for a girl. The rest of his body was petit and he was on the short side, Bunny estimated his eyes would proabebly reache Jack´s shoulder. He had rather odd cloths, and that was coming from the spirits that most didn´t even have cloths themselfs, the spirit before them had rather tight pants, bordering on being tights, he was barefoot like Jack and his top was this fluffy tunic looking rather mediveal, it didn´t cover the spirits shoulders and left them bare. Around his hips were a flowing cloth that was tied at his left hip and it was pourling down his right thigh like a skirt, it was the only thing with some sort of color the rest of his cloths were as black as night. But when they looked to his face they all gasped and Tooth would have cried, but she didn´t want to. Starting right over the glowing, emerald eyes on the right side was five white lines resembeling scars made from an animal, the middel line going right over the eye and eyelid and the rest on even distance from it. The scars went over the eye and down on his jaw, the scars ended just before the junctiure of his shoulder and neck. He had a small smile in place and his eyes went over the four guardians forms he was unfamiliar with. Then the eyes went over to his love and he shone up, hitting the smile of a tousand suns. They went towards each other and they both hugged each other, Jack being a little taller the Harry whom was just the right hight for Jack to put his shin on the top of his head.

Harry turned in Jack´s embrace and looked towards the other guardians, a small smile marring his face.

"So this is the guardians." Harry´s voice was not mocking, it was nautral and he continued with

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, Jack has spoken well of you."

"It´s nice to meet you to, Harry. And would you accept my appology for thinking so bad of you before Jack explained it to me." Tooth was almost pleading and her eyes were shiny. Now seeing the death spirit before her she couldn´t understand how someone so fragile looking and with a honnest smile could be thought of as a bad spirit.

"No harm done, Toothiana. I know how my work would be seen from an outsider’s point of view, so no hard feelings." This was accompanied with a small smile.  
"That goes for you as well." He said, gesturing to the other three guardians. 

"We´re very happy, that Jack explained to us, many years has gone but we havn´t been able to do anything for the children and we´re gratefull you´ve taken up the job." Bunny was sounding rather formal, but his appriciation shone through his words and Harry just nodded.

"I´m glad you listen to Jack, I´m lucky to have him." Harry smiled and sneaked an arm around the waist of the winter spirit.

"So, Harry, from your speak with yeati, you understand him?" It had bugged North for a time now, since he heard it a couple of minutes ago. As far as he knew no one could understand the yeti´s speach, except for himself.

"Well yes I do, it´s sort of a recuirement for my job, as I take care of all deaths not just children then I need to know every language so I can help them during their final moments. The man in moon filled my head with all langues ever spoken on earth just to make my job a little easier."  
All of the older guardians just nodded to his explanation.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After that day Harry became a rather large fixture in the guardians daily lives, he was seen as sort of honorary guardian until the day the Man in the moon made it official and showed them in the same way as when Jack was chosen, through the crystal. Jack had whopped and given Harry a big hug and the other guardians whom had become great friends with the death spirit had congratulated him and everyone had been so proud when he had sworn the guardian oath.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last part, in it Jack´s believers meet Jack´s boyfriend

Part 2  
It was a month after Harry had been made a guardian and they were all gathered in the tooth palace, since Tooth had asked for their help in retrieving teeth again and because she wanted to see her fellow guardians. After a couple of hours they were once again gathered all with large sacks of teeth, Tooth was rather happy over a special tooth and soon they understood why. 

“Jack, it´s her first molar, and it´s so white.”

“Tooth, you know I can’t recognize the owner of the teeth, whose is it?” Jack was smiling at a blushing Tooth for her excitement and blunder.

“It´s Sophie’s.” 

At that answer Jack got a smile, he hadn´t visited the kids in Burgess for some time, maybe it was time.

“Sophie is one of your believers, right?” Harry asked, he had heard this from his love many times but he still wanted to ask.

“Yes, she is, her brother Jamie was the first one to believe in me.” The pride and happiness in Jack´s voice couldn´t be mistaken and Harry smiled for his boyfriend. 

“I think I need to visit them, it was some time ago.” 

“You should,” said Tooth,” you can then maybe introduce Harry as our new guardian.”

“That would be great.” Jack smiled even bigger, “You haven´t met my believers yet.” He said looking at his boyfriend, whom just shacked his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon two silhouettes had gathered over Burgess, one of them bringing a snow day with him. Jack just smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him, when he was on his way to continue their flying towards the goal, he saw the pained smile on Harry´s face and he understood.  
“Is it one of those time again?” his voice was solemn and sounding rather depressed for being Jack.

“Yes, I will come to you pond as soon as I am done.” Harry gave a weak smile before disappearing with a soft popping sound. Jack waited a couple a minutes before he continued on to his pond, sometimes it was easy to forget what Harry was the spirit guardian of and at times like this, when Harry had to meet a child in person that his magical presence couldn´t handle, it became a reminder. Jack knew very well how his boyfriend operated his powers, since Harry couldn´t be in two places at once and many children died every day he had mastered his powers in a way that made him able to send them out, this presence seek out dying children and comforted them giving of a feeling of calmness and protection. But some children didn´t or couldn´t react well and then Harry had to step in and actually be there in person often he explained to the children that they were dying and he had come to collect them, his words of comfort often helping with the transition. 

Jack just shakes his head, trying not to dwell on it, he would soon introduce his boyfriend to his believers and hopefully it would go well. Soon he landed at his pond and he was waiting, he always came with a flurry of snow so that the kids knew he was in town, soon he could hear the familiar sound of feet trading though the snow and two heads became visible over the hill, it was Caleb and Claude, they must have been in the neighborhood for them to come so fast but it seemed all children was in close proximity since soon after they all could be visible, all in rather thick jackets and clothed for a long day in the snow. Jack grins and Jamie smiles back, running up to Jack giving him a hug. Since Jamie and the other children had learned of Jack´s past and how had never touched a living being since becoming a spirit they all wanted to make up for his loss and took many opportunities to hug and touch him, after Jamie Sophie came barreling into his legs, hugging them tight and the other children soon joined the hug party making Jack lose his perfect balance and they all landed in a big pile of limbs. And that was the sight Harry was met when he returned, and he couldn´t help but tease his boyfriend a little.

“So this is what you do when I´m not around, giving hugs to strangers.” The children all looked up at the unfamiliar voice and had to blink twice in surprise at the person standing before them, all black cloths with bare feet and a shimmering cloth around his waist, but what caught their eyes were the scars in his face. Harry just gave them a smile and Jack went over to Harry, waiting for the children to come out of their surprise. It was Sophie that got the courage to ask the most burning question

“Who are you mister?” 

“My name is Harry.” Harry was smiling and Sophie gave a small grin back. Jack also smiled and explained

“He is a new guardian,” At this they all smiled at once was at more ease with the stranger now known as Harry, if he was a guardian then it was okay,” And I wanted to introduce him to you because he is also my boyfriend.” Jack was blushing and the kids once again looked surprised, their eyes going between the two spirits.  
But soon they got over it and were asking questions so fast and at the same time it was impossible to know what they were asking.

“Ok, take it easy, we will answer but it´s hard when we can´t hear your questions.” Jack grinned and then pointed at Monty, “Go ahead and ask.”

“Well, I was wondering who long you´ve been together?”

“It has been ten years, since we became official, but I have known Harry far longer than that.” Jack said giving Harry a smile.

“Then how long have you known him?” This time it was Caleb that asked.

“Half of my spirit life so 150 years.” The kids didn´t even react at Jack´s age, they knew everything about him, well almost everything apparently.

“Well, Harry what are you guardian of? I mean Jack is guardians of fun, so what are you?” it was Jamie, and all children noticed the little twitch in Jack´s smile and Harry just got a sadder look on himself.  
“Well, Jamie, I am guardian over children´s death.” At this the children gasped and they turned rather disappointed “But it is not as you think, if I can explain.” Harry hurried to say and at their nods he continued “It means that I help children who is already dying, it can be from sickness or anything really, if a child is dying then I am there to give comfort and help them cross over to the other side, I give them peace in their final moments. And I know it sound horrible, but many children have thanked me for being there with them so I know that what I do is right.”

The children were all nodding, understanding much better now Harry´s position, and even if they all saw death as a very far away thing they all felt comfort in knowing that it was someone out there helping children without hope or dreams.  
After that rather dull topic Jack couldn´t bear to see the sad faces on his believers so he threw a snowball and the war was on. That afternoon was one of the funniest and most exciting in years, especially when Harry involved his magic into the game and helped both teams that had been made to build the most epic snow forts known to mankind ever.


End file.
